Episode 2106 (13th August 1996)
Plot Zoe has been nagging Susie about losing her job. Linda and Biff are happy after getting engaged officially. She wants to tell Jan and Ned before anyone else. Sam and Mandy are excited about the singles night at the wine bar. She still fancies her chances with Dave. Faye sorts Steve out with his computer. She says that she was worried that Rachel may be a threat until she actually met her. Rachel is confiding in Sarah that Faye makes her feel inadequate. She was hoping that Steve may have a job for her, but didn't bank on Faye. Scott is serious about wanting to join the army. Kelly tells him that it will be worse than being at home. Marcus frightens Scott when he appears and threatens him. Betty complains to Kathy about all the security measures that Steve and Faye have taken in their cottage. She thinks that there is something fishy about their business. Kathy finds Eric and Sam bottling cheap wine to sell at the singles night. He invites Kathy to sample some that evening. Terry is nervous around Vic. Scott asks him to keep out of his business in future. Mandy wants to look for another outlet for the Munchbox. She thinks that there is too much competition in Emmerdale. Butch suggests hanging around Hotten Crematorium and this gives Zak an idea. Seth congratulates Biff, but recommends that he and Linda have a long engagement. Steve arrives at Home Farm and meets Tina. He thinks that she is Frank's wife. Chris puts him right though. Rachel tells Terry and Alan that she feels like a frump. She wants to change her appearance. Linda cannot resist telling Zoe and Susie about her engagement. Vic moans to Terry about Viv. Zak shows Butch and Mandy his secret weapon - a scanner. He wants to tune into the emergency services radios with his scanner and find out where there are any major accidents. He then intends to take the Munchbox and make a fortune. Steve gives Chris details of a good financial investment in the Far East. He leaves him to think about it. Betty drops in uninvited to visit Faye. She tries to have a nosy round and find out from Faye what business she and Steve are in. Faye is too clever for her and evades the question. Eric asks Kathy to serve behind the bar for him. She agrees. Zak has not yet managed to get any messages through on the scanner. Mandy doesn't want any work to do anyway as she wants to get ready for the singles night. Rachel has made an effort for the meal with Steve and Faye. Terry finally manages to grab a minute alone with Viv. She admits that she does not want him to stop pestering her and agrees to meet him. The Dingles are disappointed with the talent at the singles night. Kathy discovers that Sam has stuck white wine labels onto red wine bottles and vice versa. Chris does his best to charm Faye. Biff tells Linda that he does not mind waiting until after they are married before they sleep together. Eric refuses to pay Sam his wages until Sean steps in and threatens to call the police about the wine scam. Mandy is trying to liven up the singles night by table dancing. She is stopped by Zak who wants to introduce his new lady friend to everyone - she is Lisa, a pig farmer. Faye manages to get the conversation round to having children and how difficult it must have been for Chris. Rachel says that she is just grateful to have Joseph. Chris has had a bit to drink and tells her that he actually wants more children while it is still possible. Cast Regular cast *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox Guest cast *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke Locations *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen' *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Bunkbarn and yard *Play area *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior *Main Street *Home Farm - Grounds and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor Notes *First appearance of Lisa Clegg. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes